headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Jedi Council
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = Jedi High Council | continuity = Star Wars | type = | status = | leaders = Mace Windu; Yoda | members = | allies = Bail Organa; Padmé Amidala; Grand Army of the Republic | enemies = Sheev Palpatine | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace }} The Jedi Council is a fictional organization featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. They appeared in the prequel trilogy series beginning with the film Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. They also appeared in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Members Full list * Adi Gallia * Agen Kolar * Anakin Skywalker * Coleman Kcaj * Coleman Trebor * Depa Billaba * Eeth Koth * Even Piell * Jocasta Nu * Ki-Adi-Mundi * Kit Fisto * Mace Windu * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Oppo Rancisis * Plo Koon * Saesee Tiin * Shaak Ti * Sifo-Dyas * Stass Allie * Yaddle * Yarael Poof * Yoda Members by era Pre-Phantom Menace * Jocasta Nu * Sifo-Dyas Phantom Menace era * Adi Gallia * Depa Billaba * Eeth Koth * Even Piell * Ki-Adi-Mundi * Mace Window * Oppo Rancisis * Plo Koon * Saesee Tiin * Yaddle * Yarael Poof * Yoda Attack of the Clones era * Agen Kolar * Coleman Trevor * Depa Billaba * Even Piell * Ki-Adi-Mundi * Kit Fisto * Mace Windu * Plo Koon * Shaak Ti * Saesee Tiin * Stass Allie * Yoda Revenge of the Sith era * Agen Kolar * Anakin Skywalker * Coleman Kcaj * Ki-Adi-Mundi * Kit Fisto * Mace Windu * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Oppo Rancisis * Plo Koon * Saessee Tiin * Shaak Ti * Yoda Notes & Trivia * The concept of the Jedi Council was developed by writer and director George Lucas. * In the waning days of the Old Republic and throughout the Clone Wars, Master Yoda was the Grand Master of the Jedi Council. Mace Windu held the title of Master of the Order. * Yoda, Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi are the only members of the Jedi Council to survive the Clone Wars and Order 66. Related categories * Category:Jedi Council/Appearances * Category:Jedi Council members (Old Republic) * Category:Jedi Council members (New Republic) See also External Links * * Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones 1 * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 1 * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 2 * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 3 * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 4 |-|Novels= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novelization) * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (junior novel) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novelization) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (junior novel) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (junior novel)]] |-|Video games= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (VG) |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References